Forbidden Love
by OnceUponALanaParrilla
Summary: Emma is a new student at Storybrooke high, and is a little timid. What happens when she realises that she has a crush on her English teacher, Miss Mills? What will Emma do with her newly discovered feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter of my StudentxTeacherFanfic xx enjoy ;) 

* * *

Emmas POV

I woke up to a loud, annoying ringing coming from my bedside table. I turn to it and pick up my phone, squinting my eyes to see what time it is. Shit! I think. I widen my eyes and jump out of bed. I run around my room grabbing clothes, and throwing  
them on as I struggle to find my shoes. Great it's the first day of the new year at school and I'm late. I run out of my room and down the stairs to find Ruby making pancakes while singing and dancing to 'Don't let me down' by Chainsmokers. I  
giggle to myself and take this opportunity to sneak up on the girl. But before I reach her she turns around and sees me. I groan in disappointment but quickly recover.

"It's about time you woke up Emma, do you know how long your alarm was on for?" She asked me slightly annoyed but also there was something else on her face, almost amusement. I dismiss the look on her face and quickly rush and grab one of the pancakes  
she had made and go to grab my bag.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I was worrying so much last night about how I have a new professor today first period that I ended up staying up late, and now I'm REALLY late for school." I say in a hurried voice as I quickly down the pancake.

"Emma," Ruby tried to get my attention but failed a I was ranting.

"God ruby she is gonna hate me, great just what I wanted, another Professor to hate me..." I continued.

"Emma," Ruby tried again

"...so now I have to run all the way to school in hope that I don't miss the whole period and-" And then emma was cut off by Ruby.

"EMMA!" Ruby exclaimed, finally getting the blondes attention. "It's only 6:30am, your classes start at 8:00am." she explained to the girl.

I let out a sigh of relief and flopped onto the couch. But then confusion fills my face, "But my phone reads 7:55..." I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I looked at it and read what I previously read that morning as now 8:00  
and then turned it to show Ruby. And Ruby's face changed from a confused look to a devious one.

"I may have changed it last night, and forgotten about it this morning...DON'T look at me like that, it payback!" she shouted at me. I tried to hide my giggle by a cough but it didn't do much and soon enough I was laughing my ass off. But then my  
laugh died down and I started to frown, I huffed and sighed.  
I looked at my still laughing roommate and told started to talk again. "Well since I'm already up, I might as well head to Granny's or go for a jog, either way I'm outta here." I said starting to feel a little sleepy again.

* * *

At Granny's

I slow my pace as I approach Granny's, debating weather or not I have time for a quick hot chocolate as my stomach is practically begging for some. I check my watch for the time and am glad to see that it was only 6:45 so I had just enough time to  
go in and grab a hot chocolate, with cinnamon on top of course. So I headed for the door but just as I went to grab the handle it was pushed open, hitting me in the face and knocking me to my ass with a load of coffee splashed down my running  
gear. I heard a quick gasp and rushing feet.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay!" I can tell it is a lady by the sound of her voice, he voice was pure heaven. I open my eyes and see her trying to dry my shirt and help me up. It was weird, she dropped burning hot coffee all over me yet  
it no longer burned when I saw her.

She was stunning! I forgot how to talk for a second and when I tried to talk the only thing that would escaped my mouth was a struggled 'thank you'. She giggle a little at my struggle to talk, her laugh was the most beautiful thing I ever heard. She  
pulled me up off the ground, to my feet and in the process also knocked me out of my trance. She smiled as she continued to dry my shirt, continuing to apologize.

"Don't worry about it, honestly, it's nothing to worry about." she smiled at my words. I look at her properly, this time taking in that she no longer has her scorching hot coffee. "What do you say to me buying you a replacement though?" I ask hoping  
that she agrees.

"Oh I couldn't possibly ask that of you, I just spilled my coffe all over you and now you want to buy me a replacement?" She asked surprised. I nodded. "Well if you are going to buy me a coffee, I need to know your name of course." She said waiting  
for my answer.

I extened my hand for her to shake, "It's Emma, Emma Swan. And you are?" she shook my hand as she replied.

"Well Miss Swan, it's nice to meet you, I'm Regina, Regina Mills." She smiles again and I can't help but smile back.

* * *

I didn't modify much but there it is xx.


	2. Mills

I got her that coffee, and decided to sit down with her for a quick chat before heading home to get changed for school. It's now 6:55am, I am still talking to Regina, I have the told her about how I'm an orphan, and how I've grown up in the system. I  
told her how Ruby took me in with her granny, who also just so happens to own Granny's Diner. I haven't told her my age yet, I don't want her to just leave because my age puts her off, I will tell her, just not yet. My whole life people have just  
ran out on me, and if they havent done that, they betrayed me. Ruby is the first to stick by me and not let me down.

Regina told me that her mother is the mayor, and honestly I was a little scared at first. ' _Maybe she is too good for me.'_ I thought. She spoke so passionately about her father, I could tell they were close, she told me how her father died,  
not telling me the story, but I could tell by the pain in her face that it was a hard story to tell. I made a mental note of asking her about that next time, well that is **if** I ever see her again.

About 20 minutes passed since she bumped into me and I really need to go now if I want to get to my new class on time. I give her a quick farewell and tell her that I have to meet a friend somewhere because if I say school she will figure out my age.  
I put down a $5 bill for tip and head out of the diner. I jog home, and I can't get Regina out of my mind. She was so beautiful, so sweet, and I hope that I see her again, as I didn't get her number. 

* * *

At school

I arrive at school at 7:40 so I am a little early, but I know that Belle is always here early so I set out in search of the cute brunette. I get to the school library and realize that, that is where she is most likely to be. And no doubt she was inside  
reading her favorite book, _Beauty and the Beast_. Iwalk up to her slowly so that she doesn't hear me coming, I creep around so that she cannot see me in the background of her view of her book. I creep as slowly as possible and now I'm about  
a meter or two away from her.

"Hi Emma." she says flatly not even looking at me. I groan and walk the rest of the way to her.

"How did you know? You always know, every time too!" I have tried at least a million times, trying to scare this girl, yet everytime she knows it's me before I get to her, and she doesn't even LOOK UP!

"That's my little secret Em." she says with a smirk. I huff at her response, and roll my eyes.

"Anyway, I heard that you have a new English teacher today, and I'm guessing that's why you are at school so early instead of coming like 5 minutes before first period." she states, knowing me all too well.

"You know me too well for my own good Belle." I state laughing as I finish the statement. "I don't want this new professor to not like me like all the others. That's all." I say with a slight smile. I am not exactly the most poular girl in the school,  
although people do know me or of me...I am not exactly liked in my school. Teachers nor students like me. I get picked on because I am not exactly the prettiest and I kind of suck up to the teachers. But I am not sure why I bother, the teacher never  
seem to like me no matter how hard I try. I really hope that this teacher likes me, I am so sick of being disliked and picked on.

"I better go now seeing as it's 8:50, and I want to get to class on time, or even better, early. See ya Belle" I say as I get up and give her a quick peck on the cheek.

I walk to class and see that the door is open. I walk in and see that my teacher is in fact a she. Her back is turned to me so I don't quite know what she looks like. I go to sit down at the back of the room like I normally do so that no one notices me  
and throws things at my head. I sit down and look at the board as she writes her name on it. My eyes widen as I see the name written on it.

 _Ms Mills_

 _'No it couldn't possibly be her.'_ I think.

She puts down the whiteboard marker and starts to turn to face me. "Your earl-" and her voice gets caught in her throat as her beautiful brown orbs meet mine. I smile weakly. My palms suddenly go sweaty, and it gets really hot in the room.  
Oh boy am I in for it now.

* * *

 **Reginas P.O.V.**

 ****

It's HER. I can't belive it's HER. _Emma Swan._ I can't let my feelings ruin my job! I clear my throat and look at her. ' _Act like you don't mind that it is her, act like she doesn't have an impact on your heart.'_ I think to myself.

"Miss Swan." I smile. "What a delightful surprise!" I lie. She looks shocked at my reaction and then slowly answers.

"Y-you aren't mad at me for not telling you I'm a student Ms Mills?" she asks nervously.

I shake my head and lie again. "Of course not dear, why would I? You are just my student, and u were being polite. Although I do think that it is only appropriate that I pay you back for that coffe you bought me." I say confidently. I see her frown. She  
looks a little hurt. I can't help but feel guilty, but just like I normally do, I out on my mask and hide my emotions. 

* * *

Well That was the second chapter, **Extended**! My wattpad version is not updated yet. But yeah!My holidays are in a week so I might actually update sooner. But first I got a few Tests/Exams/Assesments coming up so I guys I update when I can.  
Lot of love xx


End file.
